


How I Formed the Avengers

by 003D



Category: How I Met Your Mother, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Gen, How I Met Your Mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/003D/pseuds/003D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story, told by Nick Fury to Peter Parker, about when Steve Roger's best friend, Tony Stark, got engaged to Pepper Potts. Steve then realizes how slow his life is moving and starts looking for that one special person. Clint, his wingman, isn't helping at all. However, Steve catches the eye of the mysterious Natasha Romanoff at the bar, S.H.I.E.L.D, and aims to sweep her off her feet (with some fondue along the way).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the script format of the story. This was an acting project for school, and I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so yeah! Comment me if you like this script idea, or if you would prefer to have this story as a... story. Next chapter will be in paragraph form.

Nick Fury: Peter Parker, I'm gonna tell you an amazing story. The story of how I formed the Avengers.

Peter: Am I being punished for something?

Nick Fury: No.

Peter: Is this gonna take a while? Because I'm still kinda pissed at the fact that you missed one shining star on your radar.

Nick Fury: Yes. A couple of years ago, before you were even on our radar, there was a plan, to bring a group of remarkable people, so when we needed them, they could fight the battles, that we never could.

*Opening*

Nick Fury: It was way back then. You know what I do for a living, right? I own a science university in New York called S.H.I.E.L.D, and some of the greatest scientist walked those grounds. Including the remarkable Bruce Banner. The university was doing great, when Tony was being a huge dick (as always).

2 DAH PAWST

*Tony on one knee with a ring in his hand, and Steve Rogers (Captain America) in front of him*

Tony: Will you marry me?

Steve: YES! Perfect, and then you're engaged! You pop some champagne, you drink and toast, you have sex on the kitchen floor!... don't have sex on your kitchen floor.

Tony: Got it. Thanks for the party pooper advice, Steve.

Steve: Are you kidding? It's you and Pepper! I've always been there for you guys. You know, the night you hired her, your first date... other first things... and I don't want you to mess this up

Tony: Hey! In my defence, Jarvis was just doing his job, and he was worried.

Steve: It was the audio Jarvis caught, Tony. You and Pepper were making so much noise, he thought you were being gutted... *smiles* My god... you're getting engaged tonight!

Tony: Yeah... what are you doing tonight?

Nick Fury: What was he doing? Here, your (daddy) uncle Tony was taking the biggest step of his life, and him? Calling up your uncle Clint.

Clint: Hey Steve. You know that I've always wanted to go to Budapest for one of my business trips, but the boss always ignores me? Well now I've got a new favorite... Barcelona! Barcelona seems pretty legit! You know what I'm saying?

Steve: Hey, you wanna do something tonight?

Clint: Ok, meet me in the bar in 15 minutes, and shade up!

Laytar

Steve: Hey

Clint: W- where are your shades?! Just once when I say shade up, I'd wish you put on a pair of shades!

Steve: I did!... that one time.

Clint: They looked hipster!

Steve: You know, ever since I was friends with Tony, it been: Tony, Pepper, and Me! Now it's going to be Tony and Pepper... and me! They'll get married, start a family, before long, I'm going to be that weird pac-man, galaga, listens to the radio five hours a day guy their kids will call "Uncle Steve".

*Clint hits Steve's head*

Clint: I see what this is about. Have you forgotten what I said to you the night we met?

2 DAW PAWST

*Clint walks up to Steve in the bar*

Clint: Steve, I'm gonna teach you how to live. *Confusion in the air* Clint. We met at the urinal.

Steve: Oh, right... right.

Clint: Lesson one, lose the cheap 50's moped outside. Doesn't go with you shades.

Steve: I'm not wearing shades.

Clint: Lesson two, get some shades. Shades are cool, exhibit A. Lesson three, don't even think about getting married until you're 30.

PWESENT!

Steve: 30, right. You're right. I guess it's just, you're best friend gets engaged, you start thinking about that stuff.

Clint: I thought I was your best friend. Steve, say you're my best friend.

Steve: You're my best friend, Clint.

Clint: Good! And as your best friend, I suggest we play a little game called... "Have You met Steve?"

Steve: What? No no no, we're not playing "Have You met Steve?"

Clint: *taps on woman's shoulder* Hi! Have you met Steve?

Steve: Hi, I'm Steve.

Jane: Jane Foster.

Steve: It's a very pretty name.

Jane: Thanks, it's Barselonan. *Clint goes fnioewbfwourebfeow*

TWONSEESION!

Tony: Hey!

Pepper: Urgh, I'm exhausted. You left me with a little bit too much work today, you know? You're lucky I love you, ya bastard... hm, you're cooking?

Tony: Yes, I am.

Pepper: Aw *kiss* Are you sure that's a good idea after the last time? You looked really creepy without eyebrows.

Tony: Look, I can handle this; I'm full of surprises tonight.

Pepper: More? Like what, Mr. Stark?

Nick Fury: Tony was a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, so he was pretty good when it came to thinking on his feet.

Tony: I just shit my pants.

Pepper: W-... What?!

Tony: Um... NOTHING! Nope, that's all of them!... I'm gonna go check the probably burnt omelettes.

Transition

Thor: How dare you touch Jane Foster without my consent!

Steve: (Being strangled) I-I'm... sorry!

*Thor and Jane Foster meet eye contact, smile, and laugh*

Clint: *Letting go of Thor back, trying to save Steve's life* So, um... we're... cool?

Thor: Hehe, why of course young man. Be my name is Thor, by the way.

Clint: Clint.

Steve: *Breaths* S-Steve!:

Jane: Sorry! Thor and I like to mess with people a lot. I guess I got used to it a bit too much, that it was okay to let men be strangled.

Steve: Ya think?! Great, everyone has a relationship with somebody. Just great.

Jane: Aw, well, don't worry! I pretty sure you'll find that special someone early on.

Steve: Really?

Thor: Nonsense! You shall do great young Steve!

Steve: Well, you're clearly drunk (pulls her wine glass away. Hold up glass to bartender) ONE MORE FOR THE LADY AND THE MAN THAT LOOKS LIKE HE EATS FIVE BEARS FOR BREAKFAST!

Transition

Tony: Okay, look what I got (runs to the fridge. Takes out wine bottle)

Pepper: Aw—Tony. Champagne!

Tony: Yeah. (hands it back)

Pepper: (realizing) No, you are too crazy to be drinking this late.

Tony: I'm not crazy.

Pepper: Then don't drunk dial Clint or Steve tonight!

Tony: Fine...

Pepper: You are unbelievable, Tony. No—

Tony: Will you marry me?

Pepper: Of course, you idiot! (hugs him and they fall back)

Transition

Clint: Your brother's the bar tender?

Thor: Yes. His name be thou Loki

Steve: … 'sup Loki?

SEX!

Tony: I promised Steve we wouldn't do that. *Looks up* Sorry Jarvis!

Pepper: Did you know there's a donut under your fridge?

Tony: No, but dibs. Where's that champagne? I wanna drink a toast with my fiancé.

Pepper: aww (claps. They kiss)

Tony: I don't know why I was so scared of this. Pretty easy right?  
(Pops cork, hit's Pepper's eye)

Pepper: (YELLS)

Tony : (covers mouth) OH!

TRANSITION

Steve: Why am I freaking out all of a sudden? This is crazy! I'm not ready to settle down.

Clint: (ignoring) how do you find a Barselonan girl? Barcelona is so hard to go to, let alone be borned in, now a days!

Thor: 'Tis easy with charms such as myself.

Steve: It's always been "don't even think about it till you're thirty"

Clint: Exactly—the guy doesn't even own shades!

Steve: Plus Tony's found the love of his life. Even if I was ready, which I'm not, but if I was it's  
like, "Okay, I'm ready! Where is she?" (Spots Natasha Romanoff)

Nick Fury: And there was the devil herself

Nick: It was like something from an old movie, where the sailor sees the girl across the crowded dance floor, turns to his buddy and says, "See that girl? I'm going to marry her someday."

Steve: Hey Clint, see that girl?

Clint: Oh yeah, you know she just screams mysterious. Man, you should say "hi." She could be nice under all that ice radiating from herself.

Steve: I can't just go and say "Hi." I need a plan, I'm going to wait until she goes to the bathroom, then I'll strategically place myself by the jukebox, so that when she comes….

Clint: Yeah, um *to the lady* hi! Have you met Steve? *Walks away*

Steve: Um, hi.

Natasha: Let me guess, you're Steve?

Steve: Hehe, yeah. So, what's your name?

Natasha: Natasha Romanoff.

Steve: Hello Natasha! So, what do you do?

Natasha: I have a very special skill set. Sorry, can't tell you.

Steve: Oh! Um, ok... um... FBI?

Natasha: You can keep it like that, if you want.

Steve: So, um, do you track down criminals, or threats to the country of some sort? You know, man kidnaps a monkey, and the monkey is missing, so you guys have to find the monkey because it's a crucial part on your experiment- *get's a drink thrown at his face by Natasha* Um, why'd you do that?

Natasha: Now, can't have you thinking about my job that much, now can I?

Steve: So, I'm right? Your job is that?

Natasha: It's up to you to decide. Look, I have to go. Here's my number. Maybe dinner tomorrow at 6? Good, and sorry for throwing that drink at you.

Steve: No! It's ok, really. Um, see ya later!

Natasha: Until next time, Steve.

Clint: *walks in front of Steve* De-, wait for it, -nied! Denied! Omg. So sorry for laughing man, but omg ha!

Steve: Heh, we're going out tomorrow night

Clint: What? I thought we were playing lazer tag tomorrow night?

Steve: Yeah, I was never going actually, and you don't even need me! You hold the record for most hits and point. Dude, you can shoot a kid from, like, 50 feet away.

Clint: Hehe, yeah...

Furture

Nick: The next night, that bastard Steve took Natasha out for a lovely dinner

Present

Natasha: Dude, that is one bad-ass replica of a shotgun. I wish I could rip it off the walls. My apartment's been a bit bland recently.

Steve: Yeah... hey, um, do you... fondue?

Nick: Peter, when you talk to a girl, don't assume that every person thinks of fondue as sex... but this woman was different.

Natasha: *Attempts to keep food in mouth from laughing* omg I'm so sorry, but... fondue? I love it.

Nick: However, I'm pretty sure Natasha thought of fondue as... fondue.

Transition

Tony: Pepper, I'm so sorry about th-

Pepper: Just... quiet for a moment, please... ow. Stupid eyepatch.

Steve: *Walking into room of Tony's house* Guys. Tonight was amazing. I think I just had dinner with the future Mrs. Rogers.

Pepper: Oh, how nice Steve! What happened?

Steve: I asked if she fondues, and she laughed! We're gonna have fondue!

Tony: Oh god man! It's on! On like the simple bit of matter of Donkey Kong!

Pepper: Wait, Steve, you do know that she said fondue as actual... fondue, right? Not... bangin'?

Steve: What? Aw man!

Tony: Dude! It's still awesome! Pepper, remember the Fondue Theory?

Pepper: Oh Yeah!

Nick: Peter, the Fondue Theory is a theory made up by your uncle Tony and Pepper. Basically, when someone likes fondue, and they meet Steve, the both of them will atleast have a month of full intimacy.

Tony: So... did you kiss her?

Steve: No

Tony: Oh come on Steve!

Steve: What?! I want our first kiss to be meaningful, and amazing!

Pepper: That's understandable. You see, Tony and my first kiss was as meaningful as it gets.

Steve: See?

Pepper: Yeah... so you chickened out like a little bitch?

Steve: What?! No! I didn't chicken out!

Pepper: Steve, even with your lack of knowledge of the media today, I'm pretty sure you understood that reference. For that, you must know that I'm kinda being honest here.

Tony: Ha! Yeah. Hey, what does she do for a living?

Steve: I don't know. She only said that she had a "special" skill or whatever, and that it was top secret.

Pepper: Omg, FBI in the house man.

Steve: That's what I thought too, but... I'm actually not sure. She actually has to be out of town in a few days.

Tony: Well, when's the next time you're going to see her?

Steve: Tomorrow night!

Pepper: And that's when you're gonna kiss her, and not chicken out, right?

Steve: What? No! Okay, first of all, I did not chicken out! Second of all, I just want our first kiss to be special. You know what? I don't need to take first kiss advice from some pirate who hasn't been single since the first day of work!

Pepper: Steve, anyone who's single would tell you the same thing. Even the dumbest single person alive, and if you don't believe me…call him.

*Calls Clint*

Clint: (Phone) Hey loser, how's not playing laser tag going? Because playing laser tag is awesome! Oh, I killed you Connor; don't make me get your mom! *shoots without looking* Oh! Just got her!

Steve: Hey, listen, I need your opinion on something.

Thor: Son of Barton, we are making such progress with this tagging of lasers game, that I believe we shall reward ourselves with sustenance!

Steve: Um, is that the guy we met yesterday?

Clint: Yeah, and, unlike you, he ROCKS at laser tag! Well... he mainly just shouts and shoots everything that moves (including me at times) but he's alright. Ok, meet us at the S.H.I.E.L.D bar like usual, and shade up!

At the Bar

Steve: So, these guys think that I chickened out. What do you think?

Clint: I still can't believe you're still not wearing a pair of shades!

Steve: She didn't even look like she wanted to kiss me.

Clint: What's she gonna do? Bat her eyes in morse code? *blinks* Steve *blinks* Kiss me - No, you just kiss her!

Steve: Not if she doesn't give the signal, so to say.

Clint: Hm- *Kisses Tony* Did Tony give me the signal?

Tony: No! (To Pepper) I didn't, I swear.

Clint: But see—at least, tonight, I get to sleep knowing, Tony and Me… never going to happen. You should've kissed her.

Steve: Augh, I should've kissed her. How about when she comes back from her business trip thing?

Pepper: Steve, she's probably going to be away for a week. That's like—a year in hot girl time. She'll forget all about you. Mark my words: you will never see that one again.

Thor: Little man, I believe you should reclaim more faith in thy lips, and sweep the lady off her feet.

Steve: You're right. Thanks (what's your name again?) Thor! I'm gonna go to her apartment right now! I'm gonna go, kiss her, and I shall sweep her feet.

Tony: Steve, to be honest, it's kinda after midnight. As your voice of reason, I'm gonna advise you: that's freakin' crazy!

Steve: I never do anything crazy! I'm always waiting for the moment! Planning the moment! Well she's leaving in a couple of days, this may be the only moment I'm gonna get! I gotta have the guts to take the leap!

Clint: Did I congratulate you two yet (Raises glasses to Pepper and Tony)

Steve: I'm doing this *Gets up*

Pepper: Let's go! *pulls Tony*

Tony: Word up!

Pepper: We're coming with you.

Thor: Hast thou given thy permission for me to go as well?

Steve: I guess so. I see a long friendship with the both of us actually, hehe… Clint?

Clint: Alright, but under one condition.

Taxicab

Clint: Look at you, you beautiful bastard, you've put on your shades! This is totally going on my blog!

Steve: *to cab driver* stop the car, pull over right here. Gotta do something. Um, what's your name again?

Coulson: Coulson. Phil Coulson.

Steve: *Runs into restaurant to take the shotgun on the wall off* Excuse me. Pardon me.

Waiter: Hey, HEY!

Steve: *Jumps back in taxicab* go, go, GO! *looks at confused friends* Everybody brings flowers.

Later

Steve: Ok, moment of truth. Wish me luck.

Pepper: Kiss her, Steve. Kiss her good

Tony: Kiss the crap out of the girl!

Clint: Don't drop dead on the ground Steve. You can do it! You're wearing shades for crying out loud!

Steve: Tony, remember this night. When you're the best man at our wedding and you give a speech, you're gonna tell this story. *exits cab*

Clint: Why does he get to be the best man? *Shouts out* I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND!

Steve: *knocks on door, doors open*

Natasha: Hey!

Steve: Hi! Um, *looks at shotgun*

Natasha: You... wanna come in? That's not real, right?

Steve: No! And, um, sure. *walks in*

Cab

Tony: He's in!

Clint: So, Coulson, you seem like the kind to have been in Barcelona.

Coulson: Um, you do know that my physical appearance has nothing to do with the places I've been in my life, right?

Clint: Right...

Coulson … It's lovely.

Clint: Omg really?!

Steve

Natasha: So, Steve. Why are you here in Brooklyn at one in the morning in - shades...

Steve: I was just hoping we could have... fondue. You said that you liked them...

Natasha: Would you like some Gin and Vermont with your fondue?

Steve: Are you trying to get me drunk?

Natasha: No... is just customary to present your guest with a beverage. However, in a way, I suppose so. *Walks in kitchen*

Steve: *Mouths and looks up* Thank You!

Cab

Pepper: Look, I gotta go to the bathroom.

Tony: Ok. See ya. *Makes room for Pepper to move*

Thor: So, son of Stark, I am getting the vibe that you are bestowing you love for this woman, Pepper? With proof of that ring of yours.

Tony: Hehe, yeah.

Thor: And I also hear of this "Theory of the Fondue?" What is that about?

Tony: Oh, it was hilarious. This one time (actually all of the time really) Steve would always ask a girl if they fondued.

Thor: Go on?

Tony: Meaning...

Thor: ...Oh! Ha! Oh how humorous this man is with his yearning to be part of a coitous.

Clint: Yeah, I think this conversation stops before it gets too awkward.

Thor: … Congratulations by the way on thou proposal.

Tony: Thanks!

Clint: Augh, if only you stuck with the 30 rule. Come on Tony! Isn't that too much responsibility on your hands? For crise sake, you're running STARK Towers, Tony! I personally think you're making a mistake here.

Tony: Look Clint. I'm not waiting until I'm 30 to marry Pepper. I mean, I love her, and I've just been waiting for this moment ever since I first laid my eyes on her when she first walked into Stark Towers. Yeah, she's wonderful, amazing, clever, and pretty easy on the eyes. I'm marrying her no matter what. *Everyone notices that Pepper heard all of that since she's kinda out the cab window*

Pepper: *Pulls in Tony's head to kiss him* me too.

Coulson: Awwwww

Steve

*You see Natasha and Steve slow dancing with music in background*

Natasha: I think I like your "Fondue Theory".

Steve: I think I like your Shotgun.

Natasha: I think I like your nose.

Steve: I think I'm in love with you.

Bar  
(After Steve tells them the story)

Pepper, Tony, and Clint: What?

Nick Fury time

Peter: What?

Present at Natasha's place

Natasha: What?

Cab

Clint: Why are we still sitting here? Let's go! We can still make last call. What do you say Pott's? (Pirate Accent) Yo, ho ho and a bottle o' rum? (Silence) 'Cuz you're a pirate…

Pepper: Okay, eyepatch gone *takes off eyepatch* And we can't just abandon Steve. If it doesn't go well up there he's gonna need some support.

Tony: It's been like twenty minutes. You think they're doing it?

Pepper: Ok, forget about the support. We're going to the bar.

Thor: Thy lady has a wise thought. Coulson, to the Bar we go! Onwards!

Coulson: You got it. *Drives away from apartment building*

Steve

Steve: So... you're leaving in a couple of days... going to some secret boot camp to save some endangered orphans?

Natasha: Steve, only an idiot would say "I love you" on a person's first date.

Steve: I know! I'm so sorry! Oh, god, I can't believe I said that. Why did I say that? Who says that? I should just go. (Gets up)

Natasha: Hold up. *Get's up* Wait a minute. *covers the strawberry with melted chocolate* can't leave without eating one I guess.

Steve: Fondue. Thanks. I love you. What's wrong with me?! *Furiously takes bite* Ow! Hot! However very delicious.

Bar

Thor: Aren't you concerned for your comrade, my friends?

Tony: Naw. Steve is an idiot, but he's not stupid.

Steve

Steve: *Steve and Natasha walk out the front door of the building* When you tell this story to your friends, do you mind avoiding the word "psycho?" I prefer eccentric.

Natasha: Good night, psycho *smiles*

Steve: *Realizes his friends left him* Great. Umm… how do I get to the F Train?

Natasha: Oh, um—two blocks (comes out) that way (points) and take a right.

Steve: Thanks. *Natasha begins to walk in* You know what? I'm done being single. I'm not good at it. Look, obviously you can't tell a woman you just met you love her. But… it sucks that you can't. I'll tell you something though, if a woman—not you… just some hypothetical woman—were to bare with me through all this. I think I'd make a damn good husband. Because that's the stuff I'd be good at. Stuff like making her laugh and being a good father... keeping her FBI career a secret from society. Having good fondue.

Natasha: Everyone thinks they do good... fondue. *giggles*

Steve: I've got references... and I understand them too.

Natasha: Good night, Steve. *Shake hands*

Steve: And I'm a good hand shaker

Natasha: that's a pretty great hand shake. *Looks him in the eyes*

Bar

Steve: And that was it, probably never going to see her again. (Silence) What?

Tony: That was the signal!

Pepper: That long lingering handshake—you should've kissed her!

Clint: There's no such thing as the signal. But yeah—that was the signal.

(Coulson appears)  
Coulson: Signal *nods*

Thor: The man be right! You should have swept the lady off her feet! Remember our chat earlier on thy day?

Tony: *Sees Loki walk by* Oh! Loki, the champagne please? *get's handed champagne by Loki* Thanks.

Loki: You're welcome. *to Steve* You should've kissed her.

Steve: There was no signal!

Tony: *Opens bottle without any injuries*

Pepper: Aw! You sure you're not g-

Tony: Trust me, Pepper. I got this. *Toasting* To my fiance!

Pepper: To the future!

Coulson: To one hell of a night!

Thor: To more memorable moments with thou new friends of mine here!

Steve: That was NOT the signal.

Nick: He asked her about it years later, and yeah, that was the signal. He could've kissed her. But that's the funny thing about destiny. It happens whether you plan it or not. He never thought he'd see that girl again. But it turns out, he was just too close to the puzzle to see the picture that was forming. Because that Peter…

Nick Fury Time

Nick …is the true story, of how 3 out of the 6 Avengers met two more of the members for the very first time.

Peter: Five out of Six? I thought that this was how you formed the Avengers! And how does uncle Tony getting married have anything to do with you forming them?

Nick: Peter, just sit down, ok? I'm getting there. Like I said... it's one long hell of a story.

FADE to BLACK


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New assistant she says? New assistant he shall get!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola guys! If you read the last chapter, then you'd know that it was previously in script format. Comment on whether you like the script format better, or this style better. Thank you angel faces!

How I Formed the Avengers: Chapter 2

Pepper just couldn’t satisfy her brain with the amount of yawns she’s been giving all day. Coffee was her second husband, however it just wasn’t one of her good days. As Tony walked into her office with another cup of coffee for the both of them, he places it on her desk.   
“Good morning Pepper,” Tony greeted with a smile.  
“Tony, I told you to go to bed eight hours ago. Why are you still up?” she asked.  
“Too much work.”  
“I was about to say the same thing,” sighing, she got up from her chair, “Look, I’m taking a break for today. There’s just so much my brain can do for you.” Tony nodded, and peaked at her desk. He raised his eyebrows realizing the amount of work that Pepper’s done.  
“Hey, Pepper,” she turned around, “Look, you’re doing a remarkable job-” Pepper interrupted, completing his sentence, “But you believe in my abilities that I can go-”  
“Faster! Right, sweetie?” Pepper frowned in annoyance and shrugged.  
“Ok, that’s it,” she said.  
“What?”  
“You’ll see tomorrow,” she rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room.   
“Wait! You didn’t grab your coffee!” Tony awkwardly stared at the drink, and decided to take a sip.  
“Well, of course that her coffee’s better than mine. JARVIS!”  
…  
The next morning, Tony got out of his personal gym, and went to the showers. Being refreshed, and ready to take on the day, he walks to his front desk to go outside. Just as he was about to push open the glass door, a elegant lady ginger walked into the building. He curly hair complimented her black and white outfit tone.  
“Hello,” asked the woman, “I’m here to speak with Pepper Potts?” Tony gave a questionable look. He examined the lady’s apparel, and decided to answer the question.  
“I am currently unaware of her presence in the building right now. May I take a message?” Tony turned around when he heard the sound of high heels touching the tile-flooring. It was Pepper.  
“Oh! Natasha! It’s so nice to meet you,” Pepper greeted, and shook Natasha’s hand.  
“It’s a pleasure to work with the amazing Pepper Potts, ma'am.” Natasha turned to Tony, and politely shook his hand as well.  
“Hello. My name is Natasha Romanov. It’s an honor to meet the great Tony Stark.” Tony widened his eyes at the name. He looked at Pepper for a similar response to his.  
“Is it THE Natasha that Steve failed with a month ago?” Tony telepathically said to Pepper. She nodded, and gave an eager smile.  
“It’s great to have you on board, Miss. Romanov,” Pepper gestured herself to the elevator, “May we discuss about your employment in my office. I’m excited to have you as an assistant,” Tony finally pieced it all together as to why Natasha was here. Right before Natasha made another step, Tony grabbed Pepper’s arm.  
“Um, excuse me Miss. Romanov. I have a word with Mrs. Potts here,” Tony said.  
“Why of course Mr. Stark, and congratulations on your engagement. Um, may I proceed to your office?”  
“Yes, my office is on the ninth floor. Go down the hall, and you’ll see a room with my name on it. Just wait for me then.” Natasha smiled, and went to the elevator. Tony’s smile faded away, and he quickly faced his attention to Pepper.  
“Ok, what’s up with the attractive lady in the building, and why did she call herself an assistant?” Tony stressfully asked.  
“Ok, yes, she’s attractive, I have to admit that. Also, I need an assistant. Look, it’s not like I hate working for you. I love it. It’s just that lately, Stark Towers has been working 24/7 with it’s new ‘renewable energy’ project,” said Pepper. Tony looked down for a moment, and met eye to eye with Pepper again.  
“Wait, is she the Natasha that-”  
“Yep.”  
“The fondue one-”  
“Yep.”  
“The one that Steve failed with-”  
“Yeah!” Tony laughed at how perfect this situation was for them. Tony wiped away his smirk, and went back to Pepper.  
“Look, sweetie, don’t take it personally. Maybe you should get an assistant too?” Pepper asked. Tony’s widens his eyes at the suggestion.  
“What? Me? Please. Don’t worry about me, Pepper. I’m fine working by myself.” Pepper rolled her eyes in a sassy 360, and mumbles in disbelief.  
“What?” Tony asked.  
“Come on, Tony! You get, what, eight hours of sleep every week, you drink gallons of coffee every day, which, by the way, isn’t healthy as everyone thinks it is, and, oh, you need to swallow your pride and get an assistant.”  
“What?”  
“Please, Tony?! You need one! Haven’t you ever considered on getting one?”  
“Ok, first, I don’t need an assistant. It’s optional... fine. However, just to prove to you that I don’t need one.” Pepper smiled, and gave Tony a kiss on the cheek.   
“Great! So, where do you wanna start looking? I heard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Science building is looking for people like you,” Pepper recommended.  
“What? Please. I laugh at them! Ok, they may be ok, but I personally want somebody that can keep up with me,” Tony confessed.  
“We’ll talk about this later.” Pepper gave a smile, and went up to her office. Tony just stood there in his train of thought, and sat on one of the guest chairs. He sighed, and pressed his fingers against each other.  
“Well, this is going to be harder than I thought.”  
…  
Clint, Thor, and Jane were having a couple of drinks at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Bar. They were having fun, getting to know each other, when Steve came, stumbling in the room, bumping into a lady.  
“Oh my goodness, miss, I am so sorry! Are you ok?” The lady backed Steve off with her hand, exiting the bar slowly, nodding her head. Steve shrugged and attempted to massage his right arm. Steve went up to the group.  
“Hey guys,” said Steve. Jane was about to say hi back, when she finally got a whip of Steve’s stench.  
“Steve!” Jane reacted, “What’s that smell?” The other guys agreed, and pinched their noses.  
“The foul odor of yours make my nose cower!” said Thor.  
“Steve, they’re right! Is something wrong?” asked Clint.  
“Ok, if something stressful was going on with my life, how could you tell with my stench? And I’m sorry, ok? I just thought I’d say hi.”  
“You want my drink?” Jane offered.  
“No thanks. I don’t get drunk,” answered Steve. Jane gave a confused look.  
“Jane, if there’s one thing you should know about Steve, is that he never gets drunk,” said Clint.  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! It’s actually kind of funny. My tolerance level must be like the size of a-”  
“Son of Rogers,” Thor interrupted, “May thou bathe before speaking about thou ability to not get intoxicated?”  
“Sorry. It’s just that the gym has making me work extra lately. Man, people can really do anything if they put their mind into it-“  
“Okay man, were you listening to Thor? Please go bathe!” Clint begged. Steve gave up and went upstairs. An hour later, Steve was back.  
“Hey, Clint said that you lived upstairs from here?” Jane asked while making room for Steve to sit.  
“Yeah, I live by myself. Clint has his whole apartment also. He has the best view of the city, and, obviously, Tony and Pepper live in STARK Towers.”  
“Cool. I live in an apartment with Thor 30 minutes away. I’m a scientist who studies astrophysics,” said Jane, “Wait, Tony’s a scientist too if I’m not mistaken, right?”  
“Um, yeah. He’s an electrical engineer. However, he just plays with his toys up at STARK Towers,” said Clint.  
“What is Stark doing currently?” Thor asked.  
“I don’t know. Most of the stuff he says doesn’t sound English. Something to do with Earth, I think,” said Steve.  
“His company is working on his clean energy campaign. He and Pepper have been working their butts off,” Clint said.  
“The we shall visit the man! Let us venture to the building,” Thor suggested.  
“Whoa, wait Thor, maybe we shouldn’t-”  
“You know, Thor, it’s always good to check on your friend. Let’s go!” Clint and Thor both got up. Hesitant at first, Steve and Jane eventually got up to meet him. 20 minutes later, they were at the front desk.  
“Did Tony pick up his phone?” Steve asked. Clint looked at his cell and shook his head, “Maybe we should leave.”  
“Thou men who abandon thy brethren have no right to be called men,” Thor said.  
“Well, guess I’m leaving then,” Jane said, joking, “but seriously guys, most likely he’s busy. It’s not like I hate this idea. It’s just that He’s needs to focus.”  
“We just want to take them out to lunch,” said Clint.  
“I’m gonna go up to his office,” Steve said. He then went up the staircase. Clint, Thor, and Jane were left alone. Suddenly, they heard high heels coming towards them. They all looked the person. It was a tall lady with short, curly ginger hair, and a white top and a black bottom. She walked past the front desk.  
“See you after lunch, Sara,” Natasha said to the lady.  
“Have a lovely afternoon, Miss. Romanov,” Sara replied. With her names revealed to the gang, they all waited until she couldn’t see them. With this, their eyes followed her out the door. Clint went to Sara.  
“If I’m right, your name is Sara. Correct?” Clint asked.  
“Correct.” Clint gave a humorous smolder at the woman, along with a chuckle, “Sir, is there anything I may help you with?”  
“Yes. Um, is the woman who just walked out named Natasha Romanov?”  
“Well, seeing as to how revealing her name won’t hurt anyone, I suppose I’ll answer. Yes.” Clint gave a smile for his thank you. He rushed back to Jane and Thor.  
“Yes! That’s definitely her! The girl that Steve failed to kiss!” Clint informed them.  
“Ok, so, we have the location of Natasha’s work place. Now what?” Jane asked. Thor and Clint thought for a minute.  
“You know, I thought this would be enjoyable,” Thor admitted. Just then, Clint’s phone lit up. Clint took it out, and answered it, “Hello?... Tony?”   
“Put it on speaker,” Jane urged him. Clint pressed the little speaker button.  
“Hey Clint. Sorry for not picking up. Get this though, guess who I was talking with… my new assistant!”  
“Yeah, whatever. Tony, you do know that the lady Steve failed to kiss is in your building, right?” Clint said.  
“Oh yeah! Definitely! Totally forgot to tell you. She’s Pepper’s new assistant.” The trio heard another pair of footsteps. It was Steve’s, and he was coming down the stairs.  
“Hey! Um, this is going to sound weird, but which room was Tony’s office in again? It’s been a while since I came here. To be honest, this place is kinda-“  
“Little man! Your failed partner has started a new life here in this building,” Thor said.  
“Wait, you mean Natasha… she works here?!” Steve asked, freaking out, “I have to win her back!”  
“No! Steve, calm down! We just told you so you wouldn’t so anything regrettable,” Clint said.  
“I’ve been thinking of her all this month! I have to see her again; to see if our spark is still there,” said Steve, “I need to see her again-” Steve was cut off by the woman who just walked in. The trio turned around, and, of course, it was Natasha.  
“Man, she has terrible timing,” Jane whispered to Thor.  
“Hello Steve. I suppose you meant by me?” Natasha asked.  
“Look, Natasha, I-” Steve was cut off.  
“Does tonight at eight sound good?” Natasha asked, “you don’t need to cook anything.”  
…

Steve, who was trying to calm down with some TV, heard the knocking on the door he’s been looking forward to all day. He hopped up, and opened the door.  
“Hey!” Steve greeted Natasha.  
“Hi. May I come in?” Steve gestured her in. She did so.   
“Nice place you got here.”  
“Thanks. A bit plain, I know, but yeah.” An awkward pause is formed here, “you wanna talk on the roof?”  
“Sure,” Natasha answered. Steve showed her the ladder outside his window, and the both of them climbed up. They were on the rooftop, and immediately started admiring the view of the city.  
“Never gets old, up here,” Steve said as an icebreaker.  
“Yeah… look, I’m sorry if I hurt you back there-”  
“No! No you didn’t, Natasha, I-I really wanted to see you again.” Natasha gave Steve a comforting smile.   
“Well, here I am.”  
“… There’s something here! Look-unless I’m crazy-”  
“You’re not crazy… I don’t know, Steve. I mean, we barely know each other, and giving me this look, and it’s like-”  
“And it’s like what?” Steve kept looking for the truth behind Natasha. Natasha was at the brink of tears with all of the stress and guilt in her, and with all the hope and confusion in Steve’s eyes. She honestly wished she could somehow leave this whole situation. She wasn’t huge on emotions, but Steve somehow made her open up.  
“Like… let’s fall in love… and get married, have kids, and drive them to soccer practice-”  
“I’m not gonna force them unless they’re interested,” Natasha let out some of the tension on her with a laugh at the comment.  
“It’s a great look, but you’re looking at the wrong girl-“  
“No I’m not-“  
“Yes you are! I don’t want to get married right now. Maybe ever, and if we got together, I’d feel like I had to get married to you, or break your heart… I just couldn’t do either of those things. Just like the way you can’t turn off the way you feel.” Steve slowly raised his hand towards his chest, and pinched his invisible switch.  
“… Click. Off. Done!”  
“W-What?” Natasha laughed at the scene.  
“I turned it off! That was my off switch. I mean, yeah, I want to fall in love, get married, blah blah blah, but on the other hand…”  
“We are not making out on this romantic rooftop. Also, there is no off switch.”  
“There is an off switch, and it’s off.”  
“No it’s not.”  
“Yes it is.”  
“No it is not, Steve-“  
“Yes,” This is it, Steve thought, “it,” I can do this. Steve not knowing how he’s not dead yet on this rooftop yet, started to move more closely to Natasha, “is.” Steve finally made it to her, and kissed her. Shocked at first, Natasha decided to go along with it. She placed her hands on his cheeks, as did he. A few seconds later, Steve let his lips go. He opened his eyes, and met with Natasha’s.  
“No it’s not. It’s still on.” Steve quickly let go of her slightly relieved as to how awkward that was for him. He turned away, panicking, “Honest to god, I really didn’t understand the whole switch thing. However, if there’s anything that I can do to turn off this feeling, then I would.”  
“I know,” Natasha sighed. The both of them burst out in an awkward laughter.  
“So… no-”  
“Yeah, no,” Natasha said in between her giggles, “but we can still be friends?” Steve gave a smile. Natasha was shocked as to how easy this situation was solved, “Wait… you’re ok with that?”  
“Yeah! I mean, you’re a great woman. I’d love to get to know you more without having those ‘feelings’.”  
“I mean, that’s great and all, but usually people don’t feel that way. Like, they feel as if they’ll drift apart and not see each other again.”  
“I’m so sorry. That’s my fault. I was a jackass back then. Now it’s going to be like ‘hey, I’m a jackass,’ whenever I see you.”  
“You are not a Jackass. I’m sorry. I just moved here weeks ago, and I just haven’t met a lot of good people so far, but I understand. Maybe in a few months, when we’re fresh, we can get a beer?”  
“Sure. Oh, funny fact, I extremely hard to get me drunk, so,” Steve gave a chuckle, “That was so random. Sorry.”  
“Hehe, it’s fine. Well, see you later Steve.”  
“… Or now!” Natasha stopped in front of the ladders and turned around, “You know, get a beer soon.” Natasha gave a warm smile.  
“I’d very much enjoy that.” Steve went to the ladders.  
“My friends are going to love you-LIKE YOU! Yeah, they’re going to like you very much… jackass.”  
…  
The next day at STARK’S Industries, Natasha was walking through the hallway, when she saw a man walk out of Tony’s office. They shook hands, and said their goodbyes. As the man walked towards her, Natasha thought it’d be polite to greet him.   
“Hello. I’m Natasha.” The man widened his eyes at the polite lady.  
“Um, Bruce Banner. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I, um, just came out of talking with Mr. Stark.”  
“Well, how nice. I work here as Pepper’s assistant.”  
“I’m Tony’s new assistant.”  
“… Would you like to have lunch with me today?” Bruce gave a smile.  
“Oh, well, sure! I don’t see why not. Well, I hope to see you later.”


End file.
